An Epic Adventure in Babysitting
by SketchGal2
Summary: Each member of the gang gets a turn at taking care of the Angell-Hawkes twins!
1. Chapter 1

A Multi-chap story! Chapter 1 Enjoy! =D

(Wings Marriage and Family by the way)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well Jess I guess that's our only option" Sheldon Hawkes replied while making his way over to Jess into the kitchen, cradling a sleeping Anya in his arms. Jess sighed, and sat Lafayette up on her lap. The couple had been put into a very _very_ big conundrum. It was summer in New York and with that summer heat the crime went up as well. Following that was the time for sickenesses to come about on teenagers who had nothing better to do then hang out with the opposite sex. Much like their baby-sitter did, and ended up with Mono.

Evidently there was no babysitter for the twins during the shifts both Sheldon and Jess had set up after Jess' maternity leave. There were some odd hour days, but that would be made of over the course of the week sometimes. They still ended up together at home for family time, but besides the point, one factor in their equation could mess it all up;

A sick babysitter + grandparents on vacation+ parents busy with work= twins unnattended(NOT GOOD!!).

"What do you think Laf? Are you read you to visit the lab?" Jess cooed, while Lafayette reached out and touched her face. She kissed his fingers and he gurgled. Sheldon watched on smiling before sitting in the chair adjacent to Jess.

"You want me to call Mac?" he asked, adjusting Anya in his arms. Jess nodded before placing a bottle into Lafayette's whimpering mouth.

"We don't have a choice. Bring on baby-to-work-day"

"Yay..." Sheldon cheered softly, before placing a kiss onto Anya's forehead.

"Ooooh!! Is this Anya or Lafayette?" Stella asked, excitedly moving closer to Jess who carried a twin in her arms. Sheldon stood beside her holding two carriers. One empty and the other carrying another twin who was babbling.

"This is Lafayette" Jess answered holding the infant in her hands to pass along to Stella. Stella giggled, as she looked into his face.

"He has Sheldon's eyes...he's so handsome!!"she breathed. Jess looked on smiling, and then moved to Sheldon who had an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked laughing, bending down to pick Anya out of her carrier.

"Nothing..." he answered before kissing her fully on the lips. They both gazed at each other silently and then turned back to Stella who was wrapped up in talking to Lafayette.

"Hey Stell, Anya and Laf will be spending the day here, I'm not sure everyone knows it yet though. Can you let them know?" Sheldon began.

"Stell?"

"Uh huh" came her reply as she switched Lafayette with Anya in his mother's arms.

"Okay I guess Anya is staying with you...so..."

"No I'll take them both. Danny can help me" Stella interjected, hopeful. Jess and Sheldon smiled.

"I think that'll be alright. What do you think Jess?" Sheldon asked, facing her. Jess pretended to think it over, as Stella bit her lip in fear.

"Yeah. That'll be okay" she said, while slinging the diaperbag over her shoulder. Stella squealed, before looking into Anya's eyes and leading Jess and Sheldon to the break room. As they walked there were a few stares, but mostly stares that were traced with smiles and awws.

"Okay here we have..bottles, diapers, formula..cellphone..."

"What does a baby need with a cellphone? I didn't get one until I was in my thirties" Stella joked.

"It's for you. Well for anyone for emergencies" Sheldon clairfied while holding Lafayette's and Anya's tiny hands.

"Gotcha"

"Okay bye my babies!!" Jess said dreamily while placing Anya in Stella's lap. She tried walking away as quickly as she could, to stop herself from staying with the babies longer and thus causing her to get chewed out from her boss. But an unknown force was keeping her feet from straying too far. When she looked over at Sheldon he seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Stella looked at the two worriedly and sighed.

"We'll be fine! Go to work!" she said, bouncing the babies on her lap. They giggled, and Stella gave them raspberries on their cheeks causing them to scream in laughter. The parents backed away slowly, Jess and Sheldon both stone faced out into the hallway.

"Mommy and Daddy Hawkes worry too much, yes they do" Stella said baby-voiced to the two. The giggling subsided and they each looked at her, with their large browns eyes curiously. Danny shuffled in heading to the fridge, and did a double take.

"It's there somethin your not tellin me Stell?" he asked motioning to the two babies in her arms and the carriers with the diaper bag. She looked up and stared at him serious.

"Aren't you going to congradulate me?"

"Sure and then I'll killl the guy who knocked you up in the 20 minutes I left yer side" he answered smiling, and Stella rolled her eyes. He held out his finger to Anya who grabbed it playfully and attempted to stuff it in her mouth. Danny tried pulling it back gently but it caused Anya to cry. He looked at Stella, in hope of help but all he got was laughter.

"How long did Jess and 'awkes say they were gonna be gone?" he asked nervously.

"The whole day I think..." Stella said in muffled laughter. Lafayette looked at Danny and smiled. Danny's eyes grew wide in horror.

This was going to be a looong day...

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed readin!! Thanks!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of EBC =D

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Danny!! What were you thinking?! " Stella shouted over Anya's and Lafayette's wails. Danny eyes were wide and mouth gaping like a fish holding Anya in his arms. He had tried inadvertantly to remove his finger from Anya's grasp once, and then twice by shifting her onto his lap so as to not make her cry. For some reason when he finally was able to move his hand she grabbed the other one giggling.

"Aw are ya kiddin me?" he had mumbled tugging his finger. Anya had whimpered and Lafayette looked over at his sister from Stella's arms and began whimpering too. Stella looked down at him bouncing him on her lap a bit to calm him down. Just then Danny had removed his other finger while Anya was distracted and sighed in relief...before Anya burst into screams with Lafayette following suit.

"Wha!?? I didn't do-" Danny started flabbergasted. He began rocking Anya to and frow and Stella did the same. When the crying seemed to not stop Danny sighed looking over at Stella who looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any second. He placed his finger on Anya's open palm and kissed her forehead. Her cries died down as she enclosed her tiny hand around Danny's finger. Relief washed over Stella's face as Lafayette's crying subsided as well, turing into inaudible babble.

"Geez Danny...I don't think I'd be a good mother at all..." Stella said in a shaky laugh. Danny walked to her, sitting down.

"'Stella don' say that.....You'll be a great mother someday'" he said seriously, looking into her eyes intently. She stared back, while shifting a restless Lafayette in her arms. Stella's eyes got teary again, and she smiled looking down at the babies. After a moment a look of realization came on her face.

"Ihavetogotothebathroom!" she rushed placing Lafayette idly onto Danny's lap. He blinked at Stella's blurry retreating form before his eyes twitched.

"huh? Wait...Wuh? STELLA!!! NOOOO! Come back!! " he shouted nervously getting up slowly. Although the babies were a mere three months old they weren't as light as Danny anticipated. He sat back down defeated, and furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. Anya squeezed his finger as Lafayette played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Heya stop that" he said taking Lafayette's hand gently off his shirt buttons, and wiggling his finger around in Anya's hand to keep it from going numb. Anya giggled as she finally achieved her main task of placing his finger in her mouth. Danny sighed, and looked up when footsteps neared in the breakroom.

"Hey Danno-hey" Flack started moving over to where Danny sat. He stopped in front of him bending down to look into the twins faces smiling.

"Hey pretty girl, hey little guy" he cooed to them both. The twins smiled, showing off their inherited dimples, with their brown eyes sparkling.

"Hello to you too" Danny said joking, and Flack pursed his lips before taking Lafayette in his arms.

"He wasn't torturin you was he?" Flack asked Lafayette in his arms. Danny glared at Flack.

"I wasn' torturin them -"

"Sure Danny...I heard them crying all the way downstairs and came to the rescue..yes I did" he said nuzzling Lafayette's face who in turn started giggling. Danny looked on and suddenly felt some moister in his lap.

"Uh oh" he mumbled getting up and patting Anya's bottom, which was indeed damp.

"Whatsa matter?" Flack asked as Danny brought the strap of the diaper bag on his shoulder and scurried to the door.

"I''ll be back. Watch Anya for me " he said hurriedly before leaving with Anya in his arms. Flack looked down at Lafayette in his arms, confusedly.

"Wait...your Anya?" he asked. Lafayette looked at him, reaching out his hands to Flack's face. Flack shrugged before placing a kiss on "Anya's" cheek and making his way to the exit.

"Time to see Auntie Lindsay...yes we will" he said happily, almost skipping to the labs.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN!! What going to happen next? =O

I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will be up at a later date! Review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chatper 3 =D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Don Flack stop pulling my hair!" huffed Lindsay whose eyes were scanning a computer moniter. She felt a heafty amount of hair being tugged towards the nape of her neck, and then incessant giggling. She turned quickly around and saw a smiling Flack and what looked to be a baby Hawkes in tow. She gently pulled her hair from the baby's grasp, and gave "her" a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello there..Lafayette?" she said tilting her head. The baby smiled and hid in Flack's neck giggling some more. He patted "her" back.

"Shh it's okay. Auntie Lindsay has been in fron of a computer all day. She can't tell your not your brother. But Uncle Flack can" Lindsay squinted, and shrugged reaching out to take the baby in her arms.

"Hey Monroe! Be gentle!! Anya doesn't like strangers holdin her!"

"C'mon Flack let me hold her! She knows who I 't you sweetie? I knew you since you were born yes I did"

"I know who you are too...Lindsay Monroe...my wife but that doesn't change things!! Sides I wanna hold her!" he whined.

Lindsay's arms stopped in mid-air and her mouth twitched. Flack and Lafayette looked at her to see what would happen next, although Flack had begun to have an obvious smug grin on his face.

"Wuh wuh-ife? Did-d you just call me-e your w-w-ife-e?"

Flack's eyes lowered as he leaned down to brush his lips against Lindsays, only to be stopped by Lafayette's cries. Lindsay got out of her trance and plucked the baby from Flack, sitting down in her seat.

"It's okay pretty girl. I got ya" she cooed into Laf's ear. His cries calmed down a bit, but tears were still traced on his cheeks. Flack wiped them away with his index finger and placed a kiss on his forehead, and sneaking one on Lindsay's as well. She didn't react, because she was wrapped up in staring into Lafayette's eyes, a soft look in her own brown eyes.

"Linds are you okay?" Flack asked placing a hand on her shoulder gingerly. He expected her to brush it off and tell him to run back to the precinct before she showed him the door "Montana style". Then he'd leave with calling her beautiful and asking her out again as she chased him to the door. But not this time.

"Linds?...Are ya cryin? Please don't cry. I don think I could handle that.." Flack said, blinking. Lindsay started sniffling, and then a nervous laugh crept into her throat as she wiped her tears away. She pulled "Anya" closer and looked up at Flack.

"Don't just stand there..sit next to me my husband..." she said softly, and Flack complied, wrapping his arms around Lindsay as she rocked the baby to sleep.

"Flack? Stell?" Danny called into the break room, which was now filled up a bit with workers. He nodded his hellos and pulled the baby he held closer to him. Anya babbled and touched his face happily. He grunted as he tried manuvering to where the baby carriers were through Anya's fingers.

"Excuse me?"

Danny turned around to see a blonde lab tech with friends giggling behind her.

"Yea?"

"Is that your...baby?" she gasped, leaning in closer to Anya who in turn tried to blow a kiss at women, who in return replied with awww's and smiles.

"Nah. A friend's..." Danny replied bouncing a little on his feet, eager to find Flack and Stella his dismay the women crowded closer, awwing and giggling. He sighed, looking around the room to see if he could find at least one head of curly bown hair. He suddenly heard a loud snap, and the women gasped taking large steps away from Danny. Danny snapped his head around to them noticing the blonde one holding her chest and then to Anya who was patting her hand on his chest. One of the blonde's friend stepped to him and slapped him across the face.

"Hmph. Your teaching that baby to undo women's clothes so you can see them!! You pervert!!" she said, stomping off with her friends right behind her. Danny held his cheek sighing again and looked at Anya who looked at him curiously.

"Your lucky your cute..." he said moving to the baby carriers. He stopped and noticed nothing missing or distrubed, save for a missing Flack and a missing Bonasera. He shifted Anya on his hips as he placed the diaperbag on the floor. She slapped his head and giggled. Danny stood back up and preceded to place her in her carrier, as she continued to slap him.

"Please...stop" he said begging, while trying to untangle his finger from her mighty grasp. She let go after a few moments, and Danny in turn picked the carrier up, heading for the exit.

"Ready for an adventure to Adam Ross' in the basement little guy?" he asked below him grinning and apparently a _small _lasp within his memory. Anya clapped and murmured in the carrier all the way down the hall to the elevator.

Within the breakroom, inside the diaper bag, urgent ringing sounded. A pissed off Jess closed her phone in the Precinct, glowering her eyes.

"What the hecks got them so busy they won't answer the phone? I wanna speak to my babies" she seethed, punching in the number again.

* * *

I hope that was enjoyed! Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the late update! =D

Well review and whatnot if you so desire! (although I'd love it if ya would!)

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally chapter 4. Sorry for the wait!! =D Enjoy!!

* * *

"Whoa man this is a no baby zone! Maybe tomorrow or something!" Adam Ross said from behind the glass, peering at Danny Messer and a Hawkes baby in tow. Adam wore a hazard mask identical to many other people on the otherside of the glass as him. Danny looked down at the baby he was watching over and shrugged, moving down the hall.

"I guess we won't be visitin Uncle Adam today…maybe Sid?"

Sheldon Hawkes loaded and reloaded the Eagle his hands, and fired it into the tank of water. When he scooped it out he couldn't help but feel like something was going on in the lab. Something his colleagues were involved in… maybe the twins? ….nah…that sounds too surreal to happen. Nothing crazy is bound to happen in a lab such as this.

The blackberry in his pocket vibrated incredulously, of which was only kept for emergencies ever since the twins were born. It was a text message.

_JessAH: Whur are mai babies?!_

Sheldon looked at the text confusedly before looking around the room and punching in his response. Then he began to feel a bit worried though;

_ShellyH: ? In the breakroom???_

A few seconds later an instant reply came back;

_JessAH: Nupe. I called, no 1 piked^ Go chek it out Shelly. 2 busy 2 do it. On a case._

Sheldon sighed audibly, before scratching the back of his head and not taking his time to reply back. Was Jess being paranoid…a trait very unlike her unless the babies were involved or himself were involved;

_ShellyH: I'm busy too in Ballistics. Mac wants this case wrapped up sooner than later. Meaning today… =(_

Another instant reply came back as soon as Sheldon hit enter. His eyes widened and he smirked at Jess' texting skills;

_JessAH: Plzzz! ;___; !!!!_

_ShellyH: Don't cry. When I have time I'll stop by there and check. Don't worry I know Anya and Laffie are okay in Stella's and Danny's hands._

_JessAH: Ur rite..K. Luv ya Shelly ;P_

_ShellyH: Ditto_

Jess closed her phone and wished that she felt an ounce of relief. Surely Sheldon felt the same way she did right now, but he didn't show it at the moment. Maybe she shouldn't have texted him the way she did….Maybe the babies were there and asleep with Stella and Danny following suit?

She needed to go check to resolve he curiosity…but how when she couldn't even get away? If she couldn't sneak away…Sheldon wouldn't be able to either for awhile.

"Donald Flack I swear!! You put your hand on my thigh again you'll find your entire arm shoved down your throat!!" Lindsay shouted, while pushing Don to the door and holding Lafayette in her arms.

"You know I can't handle it when you expose yerself like that!" Don joked making kissy faces at her in the hallway. Lindsay followed him out into the hallway furrowing her eyebrows.

"You just waiting for the right time to take advantage-"

"Lindsay I never wanna do that. I just …love you"

Lindsay adjusted a silent Lafayette in her arms, and looked deep into his eyes. "What do you say Anyalie, should I forgive him?"

Don smiled as Lafayette kissed Lindsay on the cheek before he himself did the same. He wrapped an arm around her as they headed down the hallway.

"Oh I forgot somethin'" Don said checking his pockets for a notepad that seemed to be missing. Lindsay looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"My notepad…I meant to get it back from Jess. I thought she was here, but I guess I missed must be back at the Precinct" he replied rubbing the back of his head. Lindsay stood thoughtful for a moment before looking up at him.

"I'll go with you. Maybe Anya would like a visit with Jess" she said cheerfully, while snuggling Lafayette close who smiled. Don nodded before leading himself, Lindsay and Lafayette to the elevator. When the elevator closed, another opened to which Stella Bonasera stepped out carrying a brown supermarket bag. She walked out heading to the break room. When she arrived she found it empty, and she looked about perplexed.

"Where is everybody?"

Then she heard ringing coming from a nearby baby-bag. She made her way over to it, and picked up the phone.

"Bonasera"

"Stell? Thank God," a breath of relief came from the other line.

"Nice to hear form you too Jess. What's up?"

"I've been tryin to get in touch. No one picked up the phone. Is Danny still there with you and the babies?"

Stella looked around curling her lip at the emptiness of the room. Where _was_ Danny with the babies?

"Um...erm. Ah you see Jess…"

"Hold on…okay I'll be right there…Sorry Stell I'll call right back. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. I'll be over there sooner or later," with that a dial tone sounded.

Stella gaped at the phone, and suddenly punched in Danny's cell phone number hurriedly.

"C'mon Danny…pick up…pick up"

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Chapter 5 will be up at a later date. I hope this was enjoyed

Review and tell me what you think! ;P

Buh bye!

Also Anyalie is Anya's full name. Anya is just a nickname. Like Laffie for Lafayette.. Eh? Eh? EH?!


End file.
